jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Edison
Edison is a male firefly character who first appeared in JumpStart 2nd Grade. He is CJ's best friend and partner. In the past, he and CJ were often the mascot characters for JumpStart's 2nd Grade media. Despite being a prominent character for many years, he doesn't appear in any recent media. His last notable appearances were in the JumpStart Advanced series. Appearance Originally, Edison was depicted with tan skin and gray eyes. He wore a green bowler cap, a green shirt with a red bowtie, and black shoes. In JumpStart Around the World and JumpStart Learning Games: Phonics, Edison has green skin and a red nose, and he wears an orange cap and a blue sweater. In the JumpStart Advanced series, he is depicted with light blue-green skin and a red nose, and he typically wears a purple cap and a blue t-shirt. Personality and Characteristics Edison is usually depicted as being pragmatic and having a somewhat dry sense of humor. In JumpStart Reading for Second Graders, Edison seems more drawn to treasure and the rewards of an adventure, in contrast to CJ who seems more excited by the adventure itself. At one point Edison mentions, "Rubies and diamonds? Now they're talking my language!" Edison is also more cautious than CJ in this game, and more prone to being suspicious of strangers, in contrast to CJ who is more openly trusting. Edison has sometimes been shown to be slightly cowardly and less enthusiastic about going on adventures than CJ, such as in JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals and JumpStart Artist, but still always goes with him, presumably due to their friendship. In JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Mystery Club Vol. 1, it is mentioned by others that Edison likes wooden things and seashells, and he enjoys combing the beach for things that wash up on shore. He is usually depicted as having an Irish accent. In the Games JumpStart 2nd Grade (1996) Edison and CJ go to their secret clubhouse after school. In this game, Edison is depicted as living in a jar with holes in the lid. JumpStart Math for Second Graders (1997) Edison and CJ have to stop the villainous Ratso from taking over a kingdom. JumpStart Reading for Second Graders (1998) CJ and Edison are on a quest to find the lost city of Ursulab. They have to stop the villainous Dr. Listick from finding it first. Edison also seems to have a crush on Sybil in this game, and hearts appear around him whenever he sees her. JumpStart Spelling (1998) CJ must save Edison from a bunch of cavemen. JumpStart Learning Games: Phonics (1999) Edison and CJ appear in the Fire Station game. JumpStart Around the World (2000) Edison and CJ are the player's travel buddies in the second grade version. JumpStart Artist (2000) Edison appears in the activity "CJ & Edison's Art Expeditions". He will ask the player to find a certain object and bring it to the hot air balloon. After three objects have been collected, then Edison will ask a question, and the player has to select one of the three objects that answers his question. JumpStart Explorers (2001) Edison travels back in time with CJ to help him find his nieces and nephews. JumpStart Animal Adventures (2002) Edison and CJ travel to different habitats to find animals for Frankie's Animal Habitat Contest. JumpStart Advanced Preschool (2002) Edison appears during the All-Stars Quiz. JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten (2002) Edison appears during the All-Star Quiz. JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade (2002) Disc 1: Fundamentals Edison appears in the activity "Edison's Store". In it, Edison owns a general store from which users can buy track decorations. Unlike the other main characters, Edison isn't a racer and doesn't have his own track or scooter. However, he does have his own power-up, gadget, and trick, which can be used for other characters' scooters and tracks. His power-up is the Electric Bulb, his gadget is the Light Shield, and his trick is the Lights Out Zone. He also appears during the All-Star Quiz. JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade (2002) Disc 1: Fundamentals Edison and CJ look for gadget pieces to stop Dr. O's schemes. Disc 2: Field Trip Adventure Edison and CJ go on trips around the world. Disc 3: Mystery Club Vol. 1 CJ's spy training missions involve figuring out where Edison is hiding. In Videos Edison makes a few cameos in JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose?. In JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop?, Edison and CJ are firefighters. In Books Edison appears in all the 2nd Grade workbooks and 2nd Grade Readers, as well as some other Readers. Quotes * "Ah, to think you almost ate your best friend and lone companion." - Edison in JumpStart Math for Second Graders, after almost being eaten by CJ Trivia *Edison is possibly named after Thomas Edison, who invented the light bulb. *In the United Kingdom release of JumpStart 2nd Grade, Edison was renamed to Newton. Gallery 2m cj edison opening.png|Edison and CJ in the opening of JumpStart Math for Second Graders 2m edison baseball.png|Edison as a baseball player, from JumpStart Math for Second Graders cj and edison.png|Artwork of CJ and Edison for JumpStart Reading for Second Graders 2r_edison shocked.png|Edison shocked, from a cutscene in JumpStart Reading for Second Graders 2r_edison sybil.png|Edison fawning over Sybil (JumpStart Reading for Second Graders) atw_edison cropped.png|Edison in JumpStart Around the World Fta egypt.png|Edison and CJ in Egypt, from JumpStart Around the World Fta peru.png|Edison and CJ in Peru (JumpStart Around the World) Art_edison.png|Edison in JumpStart Artist ex_ed cutscene 1.png|Edison in a cutscene from JumpStart Explorers J2WMEdison.png|Edison in JumpStart 2nd Grade Math Workshop 2ad_edison_cropped.png|Edison in the JumpStart Advanced series Ad1 edison store.png|Edison's store, from JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade ad1a edison looking around.png|Edison looking around ad1a edison laugh.png|Edison laughing ad1a edison flying.png|Edison flying around ad1a edison pose.png Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:JumpStart 2nd Grade Category:JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade Category:JumpStart Reading for Second Graders Category:JumpStart Spelling Category:JumpStart Explorers Category:JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals Category:JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Field Trip Adventure Category:JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Mystery Club Category:JumpStart Advanced Preschool Category:JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten Category:JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade Category:JumpStart Learning Games: Phonics Category:JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? Category:JumpStart Animal Adventures Category:JumpStart Around the World Category:JumpStart Math for Second Graders Category:JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop? Category:Animal Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:JumpStart Intelligence Agency Category:JumpStart Artist